


Real

by cinabunbun



Series: Jihoon Collection [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Actor!jihoon, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, idol!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinabunbun/pseuds/cinabunbun
Summary: Jihoon who shows different sides when the cameras are rolling, but Daniel knew the real him.Or, in which Jihoon entered the Acting Industry once Wanna One disband.





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL GOT WHAT U WANT HERE'S A NIELWINK FAN FICTION JUST FOR Y'ALL <3333

It has been a year ever since Wanna One has disbanded. Although, it has disbanded, the name can still put Korea into thinking that Wanna One is still the best male group. They've proven themselves to the whole population of South Korea that even in their last moments, they've won the Artist of the Year Award at every award shows. All their sweats, tears, and effort wasn't wasted. Being tired was fine, having hectic schedules were fine when the result was great.

How Jihoon wanted to go back to the time where they were sprawled out in the living room of their dorm. It seemed like yesterday were their first day they moved in their dorms. It seemed like yesterday that they debuted as Wanna One. It seemed like yesterday, they were still having fun as a group. As Wanna One. _As brothers._

But, he couldn't go back to those times. He knew, ever since he joined the survival program, that it was only temporary. But he didn't regret anything. He didn't regret joining the program. He didn't regret debuting with a temporary group. He didn't regret all those times.

_He didn't regret loving a certain Kang Daniel during those times._

"Did I make you wait too long?" He heard a vey familiar voice at his back. He whipped his head and automaticaly hugged him, sniffing his favorite scent; peach. It was a routine for them. Meeting every time they were free from schedule, having dinner or sleeping in their very own dorm. "I guess I did." Daniel laughed as he returned the hug the younger gave him. "Where were you?" Jihoon pouted and pretended to be annoyed, but it was obvious to Daniel that he wasn't. Jihoon is an actor but Daniel knew better.

He knew the real Jihoon, the Jihoon behind those scenes and cameras, the Jihoon that everybody doesn't know about. "Traffic." He answered and kissed his forehead as a sign of apology. "You better treat me food for dinner." Jihoon laughed as he tip-toed and pecked his lover's lips. But as soon as he did, he furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips. "You're hot." He muttered and Daniel laughed. "I know." He grinned. 

"No, Daniel, you're literally hot. You're burning up!" Jihoon pressed a hand on his forehead. This time, Daniel furrowed his brows. He was feeling fine, though? "What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine." He uttered as he kept his eyes on Jihoon. "You idiot!" Jihoon fumed as he pulled Daniel to his car. "You seat on the passenger seat, I'm not letting you drive this time." Jihoon said as he pushed Daniel to the seat carefully. "But, baby, I told you I'm fine.." Daniel pouted as Jihoon sat on the driver's seat.

"Fine my ass. Don't you feel yourself burning up? Why are you such an idiot." Jihoon muttered the last part and Daniel sighed. He wasn't feeling fine yesterday but hee had schedule to attend to so he disregarded it, but he was sure he was fine-

He suddenly coughed and sneezed. "See? What were you even doing yesterday? I told you not to overwork yourself! Is the company giving you too much work?" He asked in annoyance, obviously annoyed at his agency. "I told Jisung hyung to take care of you, too!!" He sighed. Looking at the situation, Daniel can't help but smile at how adorable and cute his boyfriend could be when he was worried. "And why the heck are you smiling?" Jihoon eyed him quickly before returning his view to the road ahead. "You're adorable." Daniel chuckled.

"Shut up, Kang Daniel."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Minutes later, they arrived at their own dorm. Or what they like to call it, home. Jihoon let Daniel lay on their bed as he made sure that Daniel was comfortable but received a slap instead when he answered; "I'll be more comfortable if you lay here beside me." 

"Stupid."

"Love you too." 

Jihoon sighed. It wasn't like he didn't want to lay and be in Daniel's arms but he knew it would turn the situation around and it would be Daniel who would take care of him. "Lay here while I cook you some soup, okay?" He smiled softly and stood up from the spot he was sitting. "Fine." Daniel pouted. Sometimes, Jihoon swears a 6 years old kid is stuck inside a 20 years old body. 

He went to the kitchen and prepared all the ingredients he needed. Thanks to his mom, he was a decent cook. His mom had taught him how to cook basic stuffs before he went to train at Maroo. He started boiling the water and started cutting down vegetables.

He knew MMO would overwork Daniel, in fact, he asked Jisung to ask MMO's CEO to lessen his schedule. He sighed, companies were treating them like robots with packed schedules. They were human too, and they need rest. 

He figured he had to call Jisung to let him know that Daniel is sick and he'll be staying with him until he recovers. He grabbed his phone and texted his hyung. 

It's been a year since Wanna One has disbanded, but all of them still got contacts with each other. Having meet ups here and there whenever they got the chance. Mentioning a member during shows and programs if a host asked about Wanna One. Even some of their fans asked about Wanna One during fansigns. He smiled to himself as he recalled all the times and memories during Wanna One.

Though, he snapped back to reality as he felt muscular arms wrapped around his waist. "I told you to stay in bed." Jihoon turned around and faced Daniel's chest. "Hm, why are you smiling, though?" Daniel asked as he leaned in closer. "Just.. remembering Wanna One." Jihoon smiled as he leaned forward to catch Daniel's lips. 

Daniel's breath was hot considering he has a cold, but it only made their kiss more... hot and well, seductive. It didn't help that Jihoon was tugging at Daniel's hair and Daniel had his hands lowered at Jihoon's ass. They pulled away and strings of saliva followed and Jihoon blushed. "Not now.." He whimpered as Daniel set his head in his neck and started licking on it. Daniel didn't listen and continued. But soon, they were interrupted by the loud steaming of the water. 

Jihoon laughed as Daniel scowled and pouted. "Go back to the bed, I promise I won't take long." Jihoon pecked on Daniel's lips before going back and turning off the stove. "I don't want to!" Daniel whined as he pulled Jihoon back from the stove and dragging him on their bed. "Let's just cuddle, it would make me feel better." Jihoon wanted to roll his eyes at how cheesy that was but decided it was fine.

It wasn't everyday they had free time. 

"Fine." He sighed as he let himself get pulled in Daniel's warmth. "I love you." He heard Daniel mutter, it was deep and husky as Daniel was falling asleep. Jihoon smiled and cuddled closer before muttering a reply.

"I love you too, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> so should i keep making polls on twitter for this series? hit me up on twitter and send requests and anon hates on my cc


End file.
